Let this Hell be Heaven
by Aiken
Summary: .Yaoi, Darkfic, Lemon(?), death und rape angeschnitten. Schwarz ist vernichtet. Das armselige Überbleibsel Nagi fällt dem Feind in die Hände...


Titel: Let this Hell be Heaven  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Autor: Aiken (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Pairing: Nagi / Omi  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, ich missbrauche immer noch anderer Leute's Figuren   
  
für meine geistigen Ausschweifungen, ohne Geld dafür zu verlangen oder sonstwas.  
  
(Das einzige, was ich will, sind Commis!!!^-^)  
  
Warnungen: death (eher indirekt), darkfic, angst ('n Hass-Button wäre passender), vielleicht-leicht mal Lemon...  
  
Kommentar: ~POV- Nagi Naoe~  
  
Schwarz ist tot.  
  
Und das kleine, jämmerliche Überbleibsel namens Nagi sieht sich in den Fängen des Feindes...  
  
(- Scheiß Zusammenfassung...)  
  
Background: Hallöchen meine lieben Leser!  
  
Nee-chan wollte, dass ich die hier hoch lade...  
  
Ich glaube, sie ist ganz anders, als meine bisherigen FF's, und sehr, sehr merkwürdig...  
  
Fragt bitte nicht nach dem 'Wie und Warum', ich weiß es nämlich selbst nicht.  
  
Aber vielleicht könnt ihr LtHbH trotzdem noch was abgewinnen...  
  
Lasst's mich auf jeden Fall wissen!  
  
Jetzt viel Spaß (?) beim Lesen von LtHbH #1!  
  
{Das hier erklär ich kurzerhand zum Geburtstagsgeschenk-Part für Nee-chan!!!   
  
Alles Gute, Kurze!!! ^----------^}  
  
==========*==========  
  
~POV - Nagi Naoe~  
  
Es war alles vorbei, alles war am Ende.  
  
Meine Welt...  
  
Schwarz...  
  
Um mich herum in dem hohen Raum verteilt lagen tote Körper,  
  
dass, was von meinen Teamkollegen übrig war.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Trauer oder Mitleid empfand,  
  
obwohl ich spürte, wie Tränen über meine Wangen strömten   
  
und sich mit dem Blut, das zwischen meinen Haaren hervor floss, vermischten.  
  
Konnte man überhaupt Gefühle für diese armseligen Kreaturen empfinden?  
  
Ich jedenfalls konnte es nicht.  
  
Mit schwindendem Blick erkannte ich eine dunkle Gestalt auf mich zu treten.  
  
Panik stieg in mir auf.  
  
Ich konnte zwar niemand genaues mehr identifizieren, aber ich wusste,  
  
egal, wer der vier anderen in diesem Raum es auch war -  
  
Er war mein Tod!  
  
"Ich will noch nicht sterben... Ich will noch nicht sterben!  
  
ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN!!!"  
  
Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich es laut hinausgebrüllt,   
  
aber ich war mir nicht sicher,   
  
ob es überhaupt zu einem Flüstern gereicht hatte.  
  
Mir war schwindelig und schlecht,  
  
alles, was ich vorher wenigstens noch verschwommen erkennen konnte,  
  
wurde Nichts.  
  
'Wie jämmerlich und schwach du bist...  
  
Das Letzte, was du in deinem Leben tust, ist flennen!'  
  
Es hätte Schuldigs Stimme sein können, die sich in mein Gehirn fraß,  
  
aber der Telepath war schließlich mit den anderen verreckt.  
  
Trotzdem, es war vollkommen richtig - ich bin ein verdammter Schwächling!  
  
SCHWÄCHLING!!!  
  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wunderbar leicht,  
  
und alles in mir und um mich herum wurde weiß.  
  
Das war es dann also, das Ende...  
  
Obwohl...?  
  
Nein, irgendwie wohl doch nicht.  
  
Denn nach ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte ich auf einmal   
  
meinen Körper wieder spüren.  
  
Zuerst nur ganz vage, dann langsam aber sicher klarer.  
  
Ich konnte mich weder bewegen, noch meine Augen öffnen.  
  
Aber ich fühlte, dass ich auf etwas weichem lag und Druck auf meinen  
  
Hand- und Fußgelenken lastete.  
  
Ich hörte ein Rascheln an meinem rechten Ohr.  
  
"Hey, ich glaube, er ist wach!"  
  
Kannte ich diese Stimme?   
  
Ich war noch nicht wieder wach genug, um sie zu identifizieren.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte ich noch leicht unklar schlurfende Schritte  
  
und fühlte plötzlich nur noch Schmerz,  
  
als ich heftig am Kragen meiner Jacke angehoben wurde.  
  
"Gnn...!!"  
  
Mein ganzer Körper schien vollkommen aus Schmerz zu bestehen,  
  
und ich bemühte mich erneut, meine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Hey, Schwarz! Aufwachen!!!"  
  
Ich wurde wieder zurückfallen gelassen,  
  
wodurch mir ein erneutes Keuchen entrann.  
  
Ein weiterer Versuch, meine Augen zu öffnen,  
  
scheiterte kläglich und ich musste wieder um mein gerade erst   
  
zurückerlangtes Bewusstsein kämpfen.  
  
Nachdem, was ich an den Stimmen und dieser Ansprache erkannt hatte,  
  
war ich wohl noch viel mehr am Arsch, als eh schon...  
  
"Ja, er ist wach! Versuch ihn mal wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen,  
  
damit wir uns nicht so lange mit ihm rumquälen müssen!"  
  
Na, das hörte sich doch mal richtig nett an!  
  
Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
  
Doch entgegen meiner Erwartungen, was als nächstes kommen würde,  
  
wurden vorsichtig meine Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und ein feuchter, kalter  
  
Lappen legte sich darauf.  
  
Das machte mich zwar wacher,   
  
aber bereitete mir auch noch ziemliche Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Mein Sehvermögen war immer noch gleich null -  
  
Verdammt, Schuldig hätte hier sicher bessere Karten gehabt!  
  
Trotzdem hatte ich aber immerhin dank der vielen Arbeit im Dunkeln   
  
ein einigermaßen gutes Gespür entwickelt, sodass ich merkte, wie sich jemand  
  
neben mir bewegte und unruhig hin- und her rutschte.  
  
"Ähm, kannst du mich hören...? Äh, hier, versuch mal was zu trinken."  
  
Ein Glas wurde an meine Lippen gesetzt und kühle Flüssigkeit rann in meinen Mund.  
  
Mein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an, aber ich widerstand  
  
der Versuchung zu schlucken.  
  
Sollte ich mich wirklich in den Händen derer befinden, die meine ehemaligen   
  
'Mitarbeiter' getötet hatten, wäre es zu leichtsinnig gewesen.  
  
Das Wasser bahnte sich einen schmalen Weg an meinem Kinn und Hals hinunter,  
  
um auf das Kissen zu tropfen, auf dem ich wohl liegen musste.  
  
"Oh... klappt wohl nicht..."  
  
Ich hörte die Person zu meiner Seite das Glas absetzen.  
  
"Komm, dann versuch wenigstens, deine Augen aufzukriegen!"  
  
Na, was glaubte der denn, was ich die ganze Zeit machte?!?  
  
Der feuchte Lappen verschwand von meiner Stirn und behutsam wurde mir damit  
  
über die Augen gewischt.  
  
Ah! Langsam schaffte ich es, die Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen.  
  
Ich musste meinen Kopf ein klein bisschen drehen, um den anderen  
  
erkennen zu können, was mir wieder höllische Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
  
Und meine Befürchtungen sahen sich eiskalt bestätigt.  
  
Ich blickte in das Gesicht des jüngsten Weiß-Mitglieds,  
  
dieses blonden Typen mit den Darts.  
  
Ein irgendwie erleichtertes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, als  
  
er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah.  
  
Ich kam mir vor, wie in einer verkehrten Welt.  
  
Weiß hatten mich also nicht wie die anderen getötet, sondern versuchten,  
  
mich ins Leben zurück zu rufen?!  
  
Oder sah so etwa das Leben nach dem Tod aus...?  
  
Nein, ganz sicher nicht, so verkehrt war diese Welt   
  
dann wohl doch wieder nicht.  
  
Immerhin waren meine Schmerzen extrem real, und meine Hand- und Fußgelenke   
  
auch immer noch gefesselt.  
  
Was also hatte Weiß dazu bewegt, mich nicht gleich z erledigen...?  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte ein weiterer Kopf hinter dem lächelnden Jungen auf.  
  
Als der Blonde den anderen hinter sich bemerkte,  
  
verschwand sein Lächeln auf der Stelle.  
  
"So, Schwarz.  
  
Ich nehme an, du kannst mich hören?"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten,   
  
(zu der ich auch gar nicht fähig gewesen wäre)  
  
fuhr der Rothaarige fort.  
  
"Damit wir uns gleich nicht falsch verstehen -  
  
wir haben dein Leben bisher nicht aus Barmherzigkeit verschont,  
  
welche du sicher auch nicht verdienst.  
  
Du kannst etwas für deine Gesundheit tun und uns, sobald du es wieder kannst,  
  
ein paar Fragen beantworten,  
  
oder aber du ersparst uns viel Mühe und wir werden dich gleich töten.  
  
Wir geben dir bis heute Abend Zeit, deine Entscheidung zu treffen,  
  
bis dahin werden wir dich nicht anrühren.  
  
Aber versuch nicht, irgendwelche krummen Dinger zu drehen oder uns zu erpressen,  
  
denn so wichtig bist du uns nicht.  
  
- Omi, kümmere dich bitte um ihn!"  
  
Der Junge, der 'Omi' zu sein schien, nickte stumm und der Rothaarige   
  
war wieder verschwunden.  
  
Seine kalten Augen hatten keinen Zweifel am Ernst seiner Worte gelassen,  
  
und jetzt war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass meine Lage doch recht aussichtslos war...  
  
Der Blondschopf hatte sich weggedreht und kramte nach   
  
irgendetwas auf dem kleinen Tischen neben dem Bett, auf dem ich hier hilflos   
  
wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken lag.  
  
Ich versichte angestrengt, nachzudenken, aber das bereitete   
  
mir nur noch mehr Kopfweh.  
  
Mit einem Ächzen drehte ich mich ganz   
  
zurück auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen fest.  
  
"Oh, hast du Schmerzen?? Warte, hier!"  
  
Gequält öffnete ich meine Augen so gut es ging wieder,  
  
und sah, wie mir eine weiße Tablette und ein neues Glas Wasser  
  
unter die Nase gehalten wurden.  
  
"Hier! Du musst keine Angst haben, das ist nur 'ne Schmerztablette.  
  
Ehrlich, ich kann dir sogar die Packung zeigen!"  
  
Ach, verdammt, scheiß drauf!  
  
Ob ich nun an Vergiftung oder später eh wie auch immer starb,  
  
machte jetzt auch nix mehr.  
  
Und ansonsten hätten mich wahrscheinlich meine Schmerzen noch dahingerafft...  
  
Mein Hals brannte wie Feuer, als ich hustend und keuchend   
  
die Flüssigkeit mit der weißen Kapsel schluckte.  
  
Wider Erwarten überlebte ich es und wenigstens mein dröhnender Kopf   
  
wurde etwas besser.  
  
Mein 'Pfleger' verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf  
  
mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Verbandskasten zurück.  
  
Freundlich, aber immer noch etwas unsicher, lächelte er mir zu und setzte sich  
  
auf die Bettkante.  
  
Immerhin hatten wir uns vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch bis auf's Blut bekämpft...  
  
"Meinst du, du kannst dich aufsetzen? Ich würde gerne deinen Verband wechseln."  
  
Erneut durchzuckte mich ein stechender Schmerz, der mich aufkeuchen ließ,  
  
als sich kleine Hände um meinen Brustkorb schoben und mich mit einem  
  
dicken Kissen im Rücken in sitzender Position  
  
stabilisierten.  
  
Mir entfuhrt ein gerade eben gehauchtes Au!, denn der Knoten meiner  
  
Fessel drückte sehr unangenehm auf meine Wirbelsäule.  
  
"Oh, Sorry!"  
  
Omi rückte mich ein bisschen zurecht, sodass es erträglich war.  
  
"Aber losbinden kann ich dich nicht!"  
  
Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet...  
  
Er strich mir wieder mit zittrigen Fingern die Haare aus der Stirn   
  
und machte sich vorsichtig daran, den Verband, der sich an meinem   
  
Haaransatz entlang zog, zu entfernen.  
  
Seine Hände waren zart und schmal,   
  
nicht wie man es von einem Auftragskiller erwarten würde...  
  
Aber er schien auch nicht viel älter zu sein als ich.  
  
Sein Gesicht war wirklich hübsch und er hatte einen schmalen, schlanken Körperbau.  
  
Und er ging vorsichtig und nett mit mir um,  
  
anders als Crawford oder Schuldig, wenn sie sich um mich 'gekümmert' hatten...  
  
Ich versuchte erneut zu sprechen, und schaffte es sogar zu einem Flüstern.  
  
"Was ... wollt ihr eigentlich von mir wissen...?"  
  
Der Blonde blickte von dem Verbandskasten, aus dem er gerade eine Salbe kramte,  
  
auf und lächelte freudig.  
  
"Oh, du kannst ja wieder ein bisschen sprechen! Tut mir Leid, aber das darf   
  
ich dir nicht sagen, bis du dich entschieden hast, was weiter mit dir passieren soll."  
  
War ja klar...  
  
"Warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach zusammen mit dem Rest von Schwarz krepieren lassen? Das hätte euch sowie mir einige Mühe erspart."  
  
Anscheinend hatte er mich trotz Husten und Räuspern verstanden,  
  
denn er schaute mir mit großen Augen ins Gesicht.  
  
Wow, solche klaren, blauen Augen bekam man wirklich selten zu sehen...  
  
"Du... du hast doch gesagt, du willst nicht sterben...  
  
und da... irgendwie... konnte ich nicht..."  
  
Er blickte verschämt zu Boden.  
  
Aha, dann hatte dieser Junge also mein Heulen und Flehen erhört.  
  
Damit war er mein Lebensretter.  
  
Einer unter mehreren...   
  
Auch der Rest vom ehemaligen Schwarz, und andere, deren Namen ich mich schon  
  
gezwungen hatte, zu vergessen, hatten mein Leben schon beschützt.  
  
Und ich hatte es ihnen jedes Mal danken müßen...  
  
Ich bemühte mich, mich etwas weiter vorzubeugen.  
  
Ob mein neuer Lebensretter das Gleiche von mir verlangte?  
  
Hm, danach aussehen tat er eigentlich nicht, aber wie ein Killer   
  
sah er schließlich auch nicht aus.  
  
Und irgendwo waren doch alle gleich!  
  
Ich beugte mich weiter vor und der Blonde blickte verwundert auf.  
  
Ich zwang mich zu einem wahrscheinlich ziemlich verzerrten Grinsen  
  
und presste meine Lippen auf seine.  
  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, erschrocken blieb er wie versteinert   
  
und bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Aber aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass das nicht lange anhalten würde.  
  
Die erste Schrecksekunde überwunden, hatten sie alle immer zurück geküsst.  
  
Zuerst etwas zögerlich, probierend, aber schnell waren sie mit ihren ekligen,  
  
gierigen Zungen in meinen Mund gedrungen, ließen ihre Hände über meinen  
  
Körper wandern,  
  
bis sie schließlich merkten, dass sie mich hemmungslos bis auf's Innerste   
  
vergewaltigen konnten, ohne dass ich mich wehren würde.  
  
Was sollte ich auch schon machen?  
  
Immerhin hatte ich mein Leben!  
  
Und das hatte ich ihnen zu verdanken, diesen hässlichen Drecksäcken...  
  
Mich einfach bei ihnen zu bedanken, brachte ich nicht über mich.  
  
Wofür denn auch?  
  
Für mein mieses, armseliges Leben, das sie erhalten hatten?!  
  
Ja, das klingt wohl etwas widersprüchlich...  
  
Aber einerseits hasste ich mein Leben, und andererseits schaffte ich es jedoch nicht,  
  
davon loszulassen.  
  
Mich einfach dem erlösenden Tod hinzugeben und alles zu beenden...  
  
Ich bin so ein verdammter Feigling!!!  
  
Omi zog verdattert seinen Kopf zurück.  
  
"Wa-was...!?!"  
  
Oho, doch SO schüchtern...?  
  
"Du hast mein Leben gerettet, ich stehe in deiner Schuld."  
  
Ich versuchte, erneut meinen Mund auf seinen zu drücken,  
  
aber er wich mir aus.  
  
"Warum... warum machst du das?? Ich habe dich doch um gar nichts gebeten..."  
  
"Tu nicht so! Ich kenne euch, ihr tickt doch alle gleich!  
  
Ich weiß, das ihr doch alle nur das Eine wollt!"  
  
Der Blondschopf stand auf und tappte unsicher zwei Schritte rückwärts.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was man mit dir gemacht... oder dir eingeredet hat  
  
...aber... ich..."  
  
Wirklich SEHR schüchtern.   
  
Obwohl, vielleicht...  
  
Mir kam da ein neuer Gedanke, der mich irgendwie amüsierte.  
  
"Hey, bist du etwa auch nur so 'ne armselige Sau wie ich?  
  
Sag bloß, du bist auch nur die willenlose Puppe,  
  
die deinen sogenannten Freunden und Teamkollegen als Spielzeug dient,  
  
um ihre ekligen Gelüste zu befriedigen!?!  
  
Dann bitte, hier, DEINE Chance, selber mal zuzuschlagen!!!  
  
Du wolltest doch sicher schon immer mal Seme sein, oder?!  
  
Nimm mich ruhig, wie du willst, sooft du willst,  
  
ich werde sicher nicht schreien!"  
  
Meeresblaue, schöne Augen starrten mich fassungslos an und füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
Langsam stolperte er weiter rückwärts.  
  
"S-sorry, du... du irrst dich..  
  
Es gibt nicht nur Arschlöcher auf dieser Welt!!!"  
  
Den letzten Satz schrie er mit zittriger Stimme und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
==========*==========  
  
Gut gesprochen, Omittchi!!! *nick,nick*  
  
So, hier mach ich erst mal Schluss.  
  
Und das ist nun mein Beitrag zum ersten Advent.  
  
Sehr passend... U_U'''  
  
Hab Nagi-chan eine etwas härtere Sprache in den Mund gelegt, was irgendwie   
  
passender war als meine eigentliche Schriftsprache.  
  
Noch etwas zu dem Nagi in LtHbH:  
  
Er ist ne Mischung zwischen dem Manga und Anime Nagi.  
  
Seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten hat er behalten, dafür hab ich ihm aber die im  
  
Manga beschriebenen Charakterzüge verpasst:  
  
'Er versucht, sich bei Takatori und Schwarz einzuschmeicheln.  
  
(Er ist kindisch, lügt und schiebt gerne anderen die Schuld zu oder schmückt  
  
sich mit fremden Federn)'  
  
Dazu hab ich noch 'ne gute Portion beschissene Vergangenheit   
  
und Selbst- und Weltenhass dazugegeben - und fertig ist klein Nagi-chan! ^-^  
  
Ich hab ihn richtig zum todknuddeln lieb!!!  
  
So, ich erwarte Überhäufungen mit Commis!  
  
Cu beim nächsten Teil,  
  
Aiken 


End file.
